MP5K
The Heckler & Koch MP5K is an SMG featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The MP5K is the 'kurz' (short) version of the MP5, featuring a shorter barrel and no stock. As a result it has a higher ROF, and is favored by body guards because it is easy to conceal and fires the light 9mm Parabellum round making it easy to shoot at close range. The original version of the weapon, the Heckler and Koch MP5, was featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and was voted favorite weapon of that game by users in 2009. This version is best at short range as it has fairly high recoil but it can be used at medium range in the hands of an experienced user. In-game Campaign It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia in "Takedown", during "Exodus" by fellow Ranger teammates, by various enemies such as the Ultranationalists and Shadow Company in conjunction with a riot shield, and is extensively used with silencers by Task Force 141. The version shown is externally modified with Picatinny rails to mount attachments more easily. The barrel length on the MP5K is closer to a later version, the MP5K-PDW, which has a slightly longer barrel in order to improve accuracy back to full-size MP5 levels. However, that variant also came with a folding stock. Multiplayer The high damage and firing rate make the MP5K one of the best fully automatic weapons for close range. However, at long range the MP5K is too inaccurate to be used effectively. For this reason, the MP5K is not the most practical primary weapon due to the typically large sizes of maps in Modern Warfare 2 and the average range of engagement with enemies. However, if the user can remain in the tighter portions of the map, the MP5K can devastate even groups of enemies. It is effective for quick kills against one or two enemies at a time. In terms of attachments, Rapid Fire makes the gun much harder to use at mid-long range, but increases its effectiveness at close range. Akimbo is relatively ineffective with this weapon as iron sights are necessary to use the MP5K at anything other than extremely close range, but compared to other weapons with Akimbo MP5K has good damage and good rate of fire (UMP45 has better damage, but lower rate of fire; P90, Mini-Uzi and Vector has better rate of fire, but lower damage). Scavenger is encouraged due to the fast firing rate of the weapon, as without it ammunition will run out fairly quickly. The Red Dot sight is of questionable use as the iron sights are simple and easy to use unless going for long range kills or you are seeking the holographic sight. Thermal and ACOG scopes are very rarely seen as they are much better suited to longer ranged weapons such as assault rifles. MP5K is often overlooked in favor of the P90 and its high rate of fire, the MP5K makes up in damage per round, less effective at longer ranges, it actually has the second fastest reload preceding the Mini Uzi. Pair this SMG with Red Dot or Extended Mags and it can rival the P90 and even some Assault Rifles. The holographic sight is often overlooked, but can be a surprisingly effective attachment. While not useful for close range, it can really boost the MP5Ks overall effectiveness at medium or even long range, this is because for reasons unknown, it decreases by a considerable margin, meaning in short bursts, you could kill a target at medium to long range if you were a good enough shot, however you would have trouble dealing with powerful accurate weapons such as the SCAR-H, AK47, or TAR21. Weapon attachments * Rapid Fire * Akimbo * Red Dot Sight * EOTech Holographic Sight * Silencer * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * FMJ * Extended Mags Gallery File:MP5k_MW2.jpg|MP5K Image:mp5iron_4.png|Iron sight File:Hkmp5k.jpg|The MP5k in real life Trivia * In reality, the Russian police wouldn't use MP5Ks, as they are NATO weapons built in Germany. A more realistic choice would have been the PP2000, which is used by some Russian soldiers in other campaign missions. * In single player, the MP5K does not have a fore-grip, however in multiplayer, there is a foregrip. * In multiplayer, a silenced MP5k is titled "MP5k Silenced", however, in Campaign, it is called the MP5KSD. * Most MP5K models feature a PDW style folding stock; though this option is not available in game. * In the multiplayer icon of the weapon, it is the older SEF version, however, in the game it is the newer fire selection version. * The MP5K is seen a lot less in Modern Warfare 2 than in its predecessor. * Many players were disappointed with this new gun replacing the old, and very popular MP5 from Modern Warfare, as they are similar in damage, yet MP5k has more recoil. *A strap linked together with blue tape can be seen on the back of the MP5K. This is most noticeable while using the Akimbo attachment. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Stub